


Famous Last Words

by Zon_OblivionWrath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_OblivionWrath/pseuds/Zon_OblivionWrath
Summary: Percy and Annabeth has been fighting alongside each other for a long time, but what happens after when things doesn't go that well?





	Famous Last Words

The aftermath of the battle arrived like a blur, bodies of fallen demigods lay across the battlefield, but in the midst of the remnants of a havoc two demigods were huddled close together, as if never wanting to let go of each other. Annabeth cradled Percy's head, hugging it closely to her, whispering assurances that he would be okay, that he needs to hold on.

"Stay with me a little longer, you can do it, help will arrive soon, they have ambrosia and nectar with them, stay with me seaweed brain" Annabeth whispered as she held tears back from falling down her face, the eyes of the man she loved, that seagreen that sparkles like the sea as rays of sun hit its surface, the eyes that seemed to hold the very ocean itself, full of depth and beauty, the eyes that dull as its owner takes a shallow breath, coughing blood that seems to lessen as time goes by. _'He can make it, I'm sure he can'_ that was her thought as everything else fades around her, the only important thing is to keep Percy safe, she should repay the favor for Percy saving her life once again, but at what cost?

"Take care wise girl, you need to still help those who need it, I'm a lost cause at this point, I can't hold on for much longer" Percy starts with a shaky and unstable voice, the proof that life is slipping away from his body,as Annabeth constantly mutters _'No, no no'_ , as if it makes any difference. Percy holds Annabeth's right hand and kissed it one last time, attempting to say one last thing. "I love you Wise Girl, and if you need the reassurance, I guess I really am a Seaweed Brain" Percy smiles faintly as his eyes fluttering close, the warmth that was once the life of his body was gone now and Annabeth let her tears fall freely, not able to hold anything back anymore.

_All is fair in love and war, but I guess after that comes death._


End file.
